


After the Fall

by Digitalwave



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Inspired by Art, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was so alone and I owe you so much..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> This piece was inspired by the amazing fanfic, [**The Fabric of Life**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/384577) by [**Holyfant**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant). It's been a long and wonderful journey as I've watched her craft her story. Its last chapter is soon to be posted and I really wanted to honor that in some way. This is what happened. I hope that you, and she, like how it turned out :)


End file.
